The pirate prince - the prince of the pirate's revisioned
by Luffyxnami2019
Summary: Based from my last pirate prince story. This one will be the sequel to Bitter love. Bit soon I know hehe. I recommend waiting till my fanfic bitter love reaches its chapter two before reading. Please review both stories. This story will revolve around Luffy and Nami's son monkey D. Ryker


**_A/N please, if you have not read my story - bitter love- you should wait till that one, Gets to chapter 2 to read this. Sorry for the confusion guys *sweat drop* but, i guess i would like to try my luck with two new stories at once. hehe well please Enjoy :D _**

**_(The prince of the pirate's- revisioned)_**

**_Prologue._**

_ [This story's setting takes place five years after the great pirate and marine war for the one piece. The __mugiwara_ pirates _came out undefeated, and victorious at the end. But, not without hard sacrifices and some of their strongest allies being cut down. Many lost their lives in the fight, but none struck Luffy harder than the loss of his own crew-mate - fish man Jimbe who was among those countless others. Feeling stuck with grief after the fight was over, The rest of the crew began to think the twenty-one-year-old pirate king was beginning to lose his nerve for adventure. They all worried about him and about his silence for weeks on end. Till a certain Navigator decided to finally do something about it-Thanks to an idea Robin gave her. Neither of them expected the outcome of that one sake filled night and Nami fleeing would result in bundling ball of joy four unexpected years later.]_

**Chapter one.**

**_{Location: _**_**Cocoyasi village - east blue.} **_

The cold wind, that came with the season of fall blew across the island gently, it was the end of a rough summer. And the storm season was starting to begin. The male villagers helped each other with boarding windows and sealing underneath their houses front doors. After all their trust in the weather was in the hands of a very skillful... Four year old.

**_~Just outside the village stood a small cottage on top of a small hill that was closest to the shore. Painted light brown on the outside with a dark red-tiled roof, a chimney smoking away, telling no one in particular that someone was cooking inside, beautiful flower beds lined the bottom of it. In the backyard, dozens of orange and apple trees grew tall, a white fence was around them so no animals could come in. overall the house was similar in style to the one Nami and Nojiko had grown up in.~ _**

A certain navigator steps outside the front door. She sighs lightly before wiping her hands over the apron that was tied around her slim waist. Yeah, the twenty-seven-year-old female had changed slightly in appearance due to her age- and childbirth. Hence, cutting her hair shorter to make things easier for her to take care of her son. She also stopped wearing bikini tops and short-shorts, trading her old style for something more appropriate. Like the Long, loose dress that she was wearing right now. It stilled hugged her slim figure across her waistline- but also never failed her emphasized her perfect chest.

It was white, with red and orange orchids design going through the middle. She places a hand on her hip impatiently while looking at the watch that was tied to her left wrist. Reading the time, she growled silently before her bright brown eyes drifted over the cliff that was looking out toward the ocean. _Where the hell are you guys? _To distract her angry thoughts, she glances down to her black colored apron that was currently covered with the white baking powder she had been using inside. She frowned to herself, seeing this. "Shit. I guess I'd better tidy up." Once saying that it had reminded her of something important and what she had stepped outside for.

"Ryker! It's time to come home now!"She yells toward a bunch of tall wild trees that her child had told her was his personal forest, where he and Mr. Frog went on wild land pirate adventures. The sound of rustling bushes and giggle could be heard through him. Making Nami smile before rolling her eyes- knowing that she would have to go in and chase him out like last time. She takes her first step toward where the sound was coming from. She takes her dirty apron off and hikes the bottom of her dress up above her knees in one hand in preparation to run. "Okay, Mr. I'm going to enter Ryker's forest now. And you better hope I don't catch you!"The young mother declares trying to hold back her laughter when a small fearful gasp sounded in the air.

**_~x~_**

**_~inside Ryker's forest. The child in question could be seen- well, because of his short height it was hard to see anything but the strands of his wild mop of untamable black hair walking through a bunch of bushes. A frog croaking and the child's loud joyful laughter were the only sounds besides the birds chirping that could be heard. There weren't many trees for him to really call this place a jungle nor a forest, but when you're 3 foot 2 and have the wild imagination of a four-year-old anything is possible.~_**

"Come on Mr. Froggy. I just wants to play wit you."He pleads with the large toad he had deemed his best friend since there weren't any children his age on the island. He follows the same animal into a small grassy field that was circled by trees. A small river stream was up ahead, the sound of the water twinkling could be heard. The frog stops and stares back him for a while, seemly thinking it over. Upon seeing him do this, Ryker's hopeful dark brown eyes lite-up.

"_Ryker! It's time to come home now!_"His mother calls him. The sound of the shout startles the both boy and frog. The moment being ruined and seeing his chance Mr. frog sweat drops before hopping off and disappearing into some large grassy vines as soon as Ryker had taken eyes off of him. The four-year-old didn't seem to notice the frog's absence as much as the sound of Nami's heaver footsteps coming for him after she had yelled some more about having to chase him out if he didn't hurry.

The boy's little heart jack-hammered in his chest- from fear- or with excitement he wasn't sure. But, the sound of leaves and branches breaking, approaching him snapped his brain into overdrive with the need to run and hide some place or to stay and face his mother's wrath for not answering her. He sweat-dropped, choosing his first thought instead of the latter. he turned his head, looking frantically around. Bushes, tall grass, and trees surrounded him. But, he didn't know which way to go.

Mr. frog croaks again from inside a nearby fallen tree log. Ryker wanted to believe in his imagination the animal had taken pity on him once again and since the frog already knew what was about to happen, he must've waited near the boy like a pet dog would to, keep an eye on the four-year-old. When Ryker didn't seem to pay any attention to the noise. An annoyed tick mark appeared over the frogs head.

"Oh, no. What do I do now?"He thought out-loud, scratching the back of his head in a confused manner after he had ironically chosen to hide behind a tree. More branches broke, the sound closer than before. He turned his head a little to peak out just in time as Nami stepped out into the small clearing he was just in. Her brown eyes scanned around her before crouching down to the ground so she could examine the lower half of the area around me.

"Come on out, right now young man. Our guests are going to be arriving at the house already. We need to hurry back and get things cleaned up before they get there."Ryker took a step back, his back hitting against the hard, wood behind him. The action caused some dead leaves underneath his feet to make a loud crunching sound. He squeezed his eyes shut and holding his breath in with his hand after he saw his mother stand up straight once more before putting one hand her hip, the other she used to point her index finger in his direction. Shivering in fear, his eyes snapped open and his stomach fell in shock, he snapped his head away from her view hoping she didn't see him. But, in the back of his mind he knew all his hoping was in vain. When-

"Boo."A voice whispered next to him. He must've jumped out of his skin, cause he felt very cold all of a sudden. He hesitates, but eventually turns his head slowly to the side to come face to face with his mother's displeased look. He held back the scream that threatened to come out, he mentally shook the feeling away, his expression turning neutral quickly. Like his father had taught him to do in the many times something like this had happened.

"H-Hi mommy."He greeted sweetly, hiding the fact that she had frightened him. He saw her eyebrow twitch letting him know that she was too pissed to reply to him at the moment.

**_~Exactly ten miles from the island, on the open ocean- the infamous pirate ship, belonging to the newest pirate king and his crew. _****_The thousand sunny crashes through small waves as it sails at full speed toward land. Standing proudly on the lion figurehead, was the man in question. Monkey D. Luffy. Now twenty-six-years-old, he had accomplished his lifelong dream, gained the most wealth and freedom more any than any other. And all in the while he still managed to fall in love with his navigator, have a kid and then have to leave them both behind- he only got to visit them both on a particular day once a year. The whole point was to keep them safe, but he couldn't deny the pain he felt for having to leave them over and over again through the years.~ _**

Luffy's appearance had changed dramatically. his youthful soul was still there, but his facial structure had improved. A stubble of a newly shaved beard lined his chiseled, square jawline. His hair was longer, he had kept half of his bangs the other half was held back from his forehead with hair-gel. His wide eyes had become less child-like now holding a new maturity in them that wasn't there before. He traded his old clothes for a white blouse with a long slit halfway down the middle that shows the massive scar on his chest, with a black and red captain's coat with a lapel standing collar over it, black jeans with his old yellow slash tied around his waist and on his feet he had a pair of black sea boots. The only thing he was missing was his beloved straw-hat.

"Oi! Luffy."A gruff voice called out from the lower deck behind him. The wind blew across his face as he turned head a little toward where it had came from. He'd been so out of it lately, he didn't realize that Zoro had already finished his morning workout. The master swordsman had also changed a lot over the years. His arms crossed over his chest and a look of annoyance on his chiseled face. His dark-silver eyes flickered with impatience as they raked over his captain's form. The short sleeves of his brown shirt fell back to expose the muscles in his biceps as well as his forearms and his gray sweat pants hung low on his hips."We should be entering the coast in five minutes, Sanji and Franky have readied the coup, de Burst. If ya want to get there sooner than that. And Usopp also said that we-."As his vice-captain was explaining this, the mention of the coup de burst was the only thing Luffy had actually heard.

"Yes! Tell them to use it. And tell everyone else to prepare to be airborne."Luffy interrupted his friend without another thought about it, his usual wide grin taking up half his face. Zoro smiles a little while shaking his head in disbelief. His past annoyance with that dumb-swirly-brow-pervert cook slipping away once seeing the rubber mans excitement. It was a rare sight nowadays to see Luffy so worked up. Zoro nods once, before turning in the other direction to tell everyone Luffy's decision without saying anything else to him. Luffy didn't mind the short conversation, that was usual when it came to his closest friend.

Even after being more than seven years together. Luffy understood Zoro's silence was his strength sometimes either when it came to fighting or just plain overthinking about something. The rubber pirate king didn't want or need to question why the other male was extra quite today._ He must be tired._ Yeah, that seemed like the most logical explanation for why Zoro didn't say anything else. They usually talked about training tactics and mess around the ship or just drink their weight in sake and then they would -pass out for hours after. After watching Zoro disappear inside the ship, Luffy stands up, pats down his pants before getting down from the figurehead. Just as his stomach growls loudly since he had chosen to skip breakfast this morning he was more hungry than usual. Letting out a low chuckle, knowing full-well Sanji wasn't gonna cook him anything right now. He was gonna have to make due with whatever was in the fridge.-that's if Sanji had forgotten to lock it again.

With that thought lingering around in his mind he also wondered about how much meat he could manage to gorge down before he got caught. Lost in thought, he found himself inside the kitchen already. The kitchen and dining area was empty, luckily for him that is, and even his stomach subconsciously knew where he needed to go at the right time. This way no one was around to stop him from eating as much as he wanted, and as bonus he might still be able to eat whatever amazing food Nami made for him-that is if no one notices the food in the sunny missing before then.

"**Hey, Luffy. ****We are about to take to the air so...Wherever you are on the ship. Please don't be a dumbass and get thrown off again like last time**._"_Sanji's irritated voice comes out above him from the transponder snail in the corner of the room."**Oh yeah, and don't you dare enter my kitchen.**"He warns after. His voice sounds simultaneously around the room as the ones Usopp had installed around the ship in case of emergencies do the same._ Crap. He's on to me._ The rubber man cursed before speeding up his walk toward the shiny silver metal gates to his heaven. A warm chill went through him when he sees the usual chains and locks have not been placed on it, he unknowingly started panting heavily in anticipation of what was to come. His long rubbery tongue slipped out to lick along his very dry lips as he reached out for the handle, his moment was rudely shoved aside when the sunny starts to shake, then jerks roughly.

"Oh crap!"Luffy sweat drops and shouts in surprise through his clenched teeth, his arms wind-wheel frantically to keep from being falling than being pulled back toward the other side of the kitchen, due to the coup-de-burst being activated. His efforts go to waste as he rolls like tumbleweed across the floor, his back hits the wooden wall hard. It was only half a minute later, he felt the ship sail through the air."Ouchie."He groans in pain before reaching behind him to rub his now bruised spine and the back of his head to try to ease the pain. After he was finished he knew he couldn't bother trying to get back to the fridge again, it would be pointless to do it now anyway since the sunny would crash land back to the ocean anytime now. The mugiwara captain slaps his left knee in frustration with himself for not holding onto the counter or something that wouldn't have managed to put him so far away from his goal.

"**Alright crew_. _****Cocoyasi is just in sight, brace yourselves for impact like you always do." **This time it was Franky that spoke, after the announcement he added his usual "Oww" at the end. Luffy shakes his head in defeat while pulling himself from the floor. His eyes looking up at the white and yellow shelled snail with pretend hatred. _Damn snail..._With that, he shrugs his shoulders out of his ankle-length coat, catching it without looking with one hand before it had dropped completely to the ground. Forget about the meat he already knew he could just eat when he got to Nami's house.- and besides her cooking could easily rival Sanji's it was just that good. So he didn't feel too disappointed about not even getting close to filling his aching belly.

That moment the door had opened and Usopp appeared along with Chopper. The mugiwara's famous sniper, now the mature age of twenty-six he had become more muscular and kind of taller, his face became more defined and chiseled he let his beard grow a bit longer and his nose had become shorter-not really, But he'd like to believe so. He had cut his hair so it fell just below his ears; not that you could really tell because of it being so curly. He got rid of his overalls and now his new outfit was a navy sweater that stretched over his broad chest and clung to his thick biceps and forearms, dark brown jeans and a pair of black converse sneakers. Chopper hadn't changed much only for his antlers growing larger, his fur getting lighter and longer.

Luffy leaned a shoulder against the wall and looked toward them with folded arms and a fake innocent expression, not letting them know the reason why he was in there."Yo! Guys. Whatcha doing in here? Shishishi."He greeted, with his trademark cheerfulness. The two pause underneath the doorway, stop their conversation about what kind of activities they were gonna do when they got to shore.

Usopp noticing his trouble making captain standing on the other side of room; and catching on to the rubber mans awkward looking pose and seeing sweat poor down his face. He didn't have to guess why he was acting so strange. Usopp gives him a worried look, accompanied by an raised eyebrow "Oh-no Luffy. Did you try to get into the meat again?"Luffy snorted in response, waving a hand in front of his nose while his eyes looked away.

"Nope."He whistled out, staring elsewhere so the two of them wouldn't see the lie behind his eyes. Chopper and Usopp shared a blank, but knowing look before Usopp walked around the counter and over to the fridge to get a bottle of water, Robin had asked for. As for Luffy, it took all the pirate king had not to jump across the room and body slam his friend out of the way when his nose picked up the smell of the different kinds of meals he knew Sanji had prepared a couple of hours beforehand, in preparation for the birthday party they've all been waiting for over a year.-**_ His_** Sons fifth birthday.

A coming of age party as his grandpa Garp had called it many times before; telling whoever would listen about when Luffy turned that age, he'd already begun training him to be a great marine admiral. Unfortunately for Garp and to Luffy's disappointment, Ryker had told everyone he hadn't even thought about being a real pirate nor a marine. The little tike was just happy using his imagination for now. But, that didn't stop him for causing trouble and pulling pranks around the village as Nami had mentioned in her letters to him whenever he was to far away for the mini transponder snail on the ship to reach. They could've bought a larger one but, Robin had convinced the two of them that writing was more romantic and thrilling for when they finally saw each other. Naturally Luffy was against the idea but Nami- being the only one in the relationship who liked romantic gestures was all for it.

"Luff-...Luffy, are you okay?."The pirate king blinked once then twice bringing himself back to the here and now finally notices Chopper in his human form, snapping his fingers around in front of the captains face gaining his attention. Luffy nodded, his eyes clearing from his mind replying old memories and thoughts. The half human-reign-deer doctor let out a breath of relief, smiling he slowly puts away his trusty stethoscope back in his backpack; kinda glad that he did not need it after all. While Tony was occupied Luffy cradles his chin between his thumb and pointer finger, his bottom lip forming a pout as his eyes wandered around the room aimlessly.

_"_Yeah, sorry. I just got lost in my mind there for a second. The party ya'know?"Luffy confesses, with a more serious expression. Not understanding why he was so out of it. _Strange. I've been thinking more than usual today. _His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Not understanding his own mind at all._ It must be the party right? I mean it could be the sake I drank this morning with Zoro- but this has never happened before... _after a few moments of thinking Luffy's eyes lit up and he drops a fist into his open palm in the normal **"Got it"**motion for him. He bends and pats Chopper twice on the head, in which he had now changed back into his smaller self and was reorganizing his backpack for the tenth time today. Chopper rubs his head with his hoof while looking up confused at his captain's unexplainable expression. It was one of worry the kind he only got when something was really bothering him.

"Y-yes."Chopper hesitates when he finally answers but, unlike the last couple of times he witnessed Luffy have the same look, there was no one around them both. Usopp had already fled before Chopper had noticed Luffy's silent figure just standing for minutes on end after they had come to retrieve a bottle of water. Chopper had thought the pirate captain was in shock or had eaten some kind of herb from his lab again. But, Luffy's symptoms hadn't shown anything warnings of distress like the last time; but what had Chopper the most worried was because the symptoms were just normal even though it looked like Luffy's body has been working overtime on something. For instance- sweaty palms, redness, and feverish forehead and cheeks, an alarming amount of cold sweat coming through the shirt profusely. Glazed over eyes, staring blankly at walls or ceiling. - not drooling over the thought of the meat that was cut and placed on the table in front of him (- courtesy of Usopp) as a way to keep him away from the rest. But, yet Luffy seemed perfectly normal, the thought of not knowing what was wrong was extremely irritating. Especially for a world re-owned legendary doctor such as himself who was known for creating an antidote for all disease and illness.

"I have to admit, that I am kinda worried. About Ryker I mean."The pirate king pauses shaking his head. Chopper frowns slightly, dropping his bag before perching himself down beside his captain."Like I don't think I ever cared about having my father around when I was a kid because I'd never met him, so it didn't bother me because I had Ace, the bandits, the townspeople, and Sabo to stop me from feeling alone..."He waits for Chopper to comment on anything his said so far. But, the reindeer just nodded to let him know he should continue. With a heavy sigh, Luffy switches he gaze to look down at his feet." But that still doesn't stop me from wondering if Ryker will be ok, after today when I set sail again. It must be hard to watch you know. I can't imagine what he must feel like, to have a dumb Dad like me who only bothers to come around only when he is expected to."He lets out a short laugh."I can't believe it has been five years already."

"I know it must be hard for you too. Always having to leave the two of them behind and such, but you and Nami both know it is what's best for him. A place like the sea isn't meant for young kids."Chopper reasons."You're not a bad father. And I personally don't think Ryker thinks you are. That child thinks more of you than just the pirate king and the guy that took down the navy. Because none of that matters to him all that really matters is that you actually show up. He knows you're always gonna be there for him whenever he needs you."With Choppers words of encouragement and feeling of comfort soothing his soul.

The pirate king stands with an nod toward his doctor."You're right, so that's why I can't afford to sit down and sulk about being an shitty father, right now."Just as the words leave his mouth, boat shakes violently as it finally lands. Outside, an crowd cheers from the docks of the village, making wide grin spreads across Luffy's face upon hearing it."lets go!"

* * *

**A/n sorry guys. I had bit rush at the ending. Tbh, I had forgotten about this draft, i'd saved since last September. I hope you enjoy it anyway**


End file.
